elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Express (United Kingdom) elevator fixtures
This is a guide to elevator fixtures used in Express Lifts elevators. 1960s-1970s First generation From the 1960s, Express Lifts elevators use their trademark lozenge-shaped buttons. Originally these were black buttons without illumination lamp. The call button station has the classic "PRESS" or sometimes has an etched sign "PUSH TO GO UP/DOWN" above the call button and a lozenge-shaped green lamp above the call button which indicates that the elevator is coming (often labelled as "LIFT COMING"). Floor indicators are lozenge-shaped green lamps analog display. Old Express Lift call button panel.jpg|Old call button panel Old Express Lift car indicator.jpg|Old floor indicator (1960s) Old Express Lift buttons generation 1.jpg|Buttons (first generation - 1960s) Express buttons 60s SG.png|Another 1960s Express Lifts buttons. Express Lift floor buttons old.jpg|First Generation buttons (Credit to WaygoodOtis) Express Lifts first generation buttons.jpg|First Generation buttons (Credit to WaygoodOtis) Express Lifts first generation call station.jpeg|First generation call station (credit to WaygoodOtis) Express lifts first generation buttons.jpg|Express lifts first generation buttons (credit to WaygoodOtis) Express First generation call station.png|First generation call station (credit to WaygoodOtis) Express Lift coming.png|Lift Coming lamp (credit to WaygoodOtis). 1970s-1980s Second generation In the 1970s, the buttons were slightly updated, but the floor buttons are still doesn't equipped with illumination lamp. In some countries second generation Express lifts have first generation floor buttons. The call button now has two buttons (up and down), placed vertically and are lights up in yellow orange when pressed. Floor counters are the analog display that resembles an Otis display. Old Express Lift buttons generation 2.jpg|Buttons (second generation - 1970s) Express Lifts call buttons 1970s.jpg|1970s call buttons. Express second generation call station.jpg|Second generation call station Vandal-resistant This fixture has grey lozenge buttons with two small red lamp illumination on both side of the buttons. Express Lift vandal resistant buttons.jpg|Vandal-resistant buttons. Bennie_Express_buttons.jpg|A second generation Express Lift vandal-resistant buttons mounted on a 1970s Bennie Lifts car operating panel. 1980s-1990s Third generation In the 1980s, the traditional lozenge-shaped buttons were slightly updated with added illumination lamp and their size is slightly smaller. Other than that, Express Lift also using clear glass rounded square buttons. Elevators in the early 1980s are using simple floor counter, but starting in the late 1980s, digital segment or LED dot-matrix floor indicators were appeared. Express_clear_buttons.jpg|Third generation Express Lift buttons (credit: WaygoodOtis). EPL KONE old buttons.jpg|1980s rounded square shaped floor buttons. 1980s Express Lifts call button.jpg|1980s call button. Notice the small red illumination stripe. Express Lifts 90s indicator.jpg|1980s-1990s LED floor indicator. GEC Express floor indicator HK2.png|1980s floor indicator (2) GEC Express floor indicator HK1.png|1980s-1990s floor indicator. From the late 1980s to late 1990s, Express Lift use stainless steel lozenge-shaped with red stripe below the button, or rounded-square buttons with illuminating halo. Floor indicators are long horizontal lozenge-shaped floor counter with LED dot-matrix display. The classic Express Lifts arrival bell, however, are still used. In some elevators, Dewhurst buttons are also used during in the 1990s, normally the US81 series. Express Lift 1980s LED floor indicator.jpg|Late 1980s Express Lift hall floor counter with LED display (credit: WaygoodOtis). Express Lift 1980s old buttons.jpg|1980s to 1990s Express Lift buttons (credit: WaygoodOtis). IEE indicator This section is empty. You can help it by adding info. Trivia *It is possible for second generation vandal-resistant buttons to be mounted on a 1970s Bennie Lifts car operating panel. Category:Elevator fixtures guide